Love, Peace and New
by Demonz-Of-Doomz
Summary: Story previously from Dreams-To-Life. Camp Half-Blood, the hot spot for demi-gods. Here they learn to train and explore their talents. Learning about themselves along the way, will they survive all of the obstacles they must go through?


'Left, dodge, block, jump, stab...' Kesi thought, reenacting the moves against her older brother, Percy. He blocked her easily and pushed her down. He had always been better than her at sword fighting.  
>"You should really watch your left side, you're lacking defence there." He helped his younger sister up and told her to go relax. They'd been at it for hours and Kesi only felt the strain as she laid down on her bunk in the Poseidon cabin. Angela was lying upside down on her bunk, which was above Kesi's, with her head and long red hair falling over the side, the colour clashing with the blue and white duvet.<br>"Hi Kesi! Did you see Dani while you were by the lake? I need to talk to her." She said, referring to their other sister, who had just gotten to camp after her summer surf training.  
>Just at that moment, Alexander walked into the cabin. "Hey guys." He sat on Kesi's bunk and started to play with Angela's hair, attempting to braid it (badly) and pulling it softly. She turned herself around and glared at Alex.<br>"Do you mind?" She jumped off and walked to the other side wall, picking up her guitar as she went.  
>The boy just laughed. "So, are you going to go out with me yet?"<br>She rolled her eyes and began to play a Nickelback tune.  
>Kesi laughed at their banter, they always seemed to be up each other's noses this way. She stood up and picked up her camera, which was gifted to her from Mimi, an Apollo kid who was also her best friend, from the side table. She clicked a few pictures of her friends, then went to go find Mimi.<p>

~Meanwhile~

Mimi was skipping rocks out near the lake. It was such a sunny day and she was trying to make the best of it. She had been training Lizzie and she was getting quite strong. She'd been practicing some of her fighting skills-which Mimi noted had improved greatly. She looked to my right, watching young Aemillius walk away. She was so young and so innocent. Mimi adored how much she had such a close relationship with her father. She remembered what she told her exactly.  
>"Hey, Aemillius, how's your dad?" Mimi asked her. "Oh! He's swell. He's such a dork at times. But I love him so much. He sent me a letter and a present for my birthday! I can't wait to see him!" Such a sweetie. If only danger wasn't out for her, or anyone else really. Hearing footsteps is what took me out of her trance. She looked back to see Kesi, her best friend and daughter of Poseidon. "Hey Kesi!"<br>She smiled and took a few pictures. Mimi threw another stone, so she took the chance to move the water a little, messing her throw up. She clicked a picture of her glaring slightly at her, then ran away, attempting not to trip up on thin air.  
>Kesi took a chance to look back when she ran into something, or someone. Daimon stood in front of her, long hair, silver eyes and all.<br>"Hello, Daimon..." She kept her head low, and tried not to look him in the eye. She'd only talked to him a few times, and he seemed pretty distant to everyone, mostly the girls.  
>"What were you running for?" He sounded quite strained and Kesi felt she should keep moving, but replied to try to be polite and keep the peace between them. She looked up at him quickly and regretted it. He was so gorgeous, and she couldn't look away, no matter how shy she was.<br>"I'm just trying to not get caught by Mimi. I ruined her game of throwing stones."  
>"Throwing stones?"<br>He probably couldn't understand her strong accent, so she explained to him exactly what Mimi was doing. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were silvery, with just a hint of red, like her was concealing his real eyes with contact lenses.  
>"Oh, skipping stones on the water." He exclaimed, knocking Kesi out of her daydream. He pointed behind her. "Isn't that Mimi?"<br>She thanked him quickly, and continued running away. But not before snapping a picture of his surprised face.  
>"Kesi! Get back here!" Mimi shouted, running faster than before. She smiled and waved at her friend Jack. She smiled and waved at Mimi, walking back to her cabin. She was new, so she was barely getting used to everything. She fit in pretty well,Mimi could add.<br>"Kesi!" She called again, she sped up as Kesi did. Mimi passed the boy Kesi was talking to. He was kind of...How could she put it? Kind of scary. But then again she didn't know him, so who knew? Mimi finally caught up to her. "Caught ya!" She grabbed Kesi's wrist and turned her around. "Can't out run me dude!" She laughed.  
>Kesi only giggled childishly, and sat on the ground. She looked around at the other kids staring at them.<br>"TAG!" She slapped Mimi over the head lightly and ran again, only this time making sure she didn't run into anyone.  
>"KESI!" Someone yelled, but it wasn't Mimi. She saw Jade hiding behind the newly built Hades cabin, with an assortment of random equipment.<br>"What's wrong?" Kesi looked around for Mimi, but saw she wasn't there.  
>"I'm going to prank Hermes cabin for yesterday when they egged my cabin." She had an evil glint in her eye, and the Poseidon girl new if she got into this, she'd never get out of it. But curiosity got the better of her. "What do you need me for?"<br>Jade grinned, her eyes flashing almost red, like most of the Hades kids do when they get angry, "Can you distract the Hermes kids? I know you're good with the Pegasi, so can you get them to stampede or something, and get them to help you?"  
>Kesi shook her head slowly. "What are you going to do to them?"<br>"Well, I got the Hecate kids to help me. I'm going to make all their stuff invisible!"  
>She thought about it for a second. "Fine! I'll do it, but make sure they get their stuff back in the end!" And I stomped off.<br>~PJ~  
>Mimi stopped for a moment, she had heard her name being called elsewhere. She looked and saw Dani.<br>"Hey there Dani!" Mimi trotted over to her.  
>"Hey Mimi, what are you doing just standing there?"<br>"Well I was chasing Kesi...But then I lost her."Mimi giggled at her mistake. "Anyways! What are you doing out here Dani?"  
>"Eh, I got bored in my cabin...I wanted to go for a walk. Then...I ended up here."<br>"How nice!" Mimi smiled. She started to take a walk with Dani, enjoying the fresh breeze of the evening. Today didn't seem as chaotic as usual. Sort of calm actually.  
>"Hey, look over there!" Dani pointed at a group of boys fighting. Mimi rolled her eyes. "It's just the Aries kids." So much for peaceful. Oh well. "They are just playing around, per usual."<br>~PJ~  
>Kesi hid around the back of the stables, and whistled a happy tune, attempting to look as casual as possible. She heard Dani talking and peeked out from behind the stable. "Mimi! Dani!" She saw them look around, but didn't see her. She sighed in irritation and called again. They saw her this time and walked over.<br>Before either could talk, Kesi blurted out, "Jade want to prank Hermes, but she needs a distraction and she wanted me to help and I know I'm going to get in trouble and I don't want to do it but she's so scary!" She said in one breath.  
>"W-whoa! Kesi, breathe chica!" Mimi blinked a couple of times.<br>"Are you okay?"Dani asked.  
>"Why did Jade make you do this? You don't have to if you don't want to you know." Mimi mentioned.<br>"Yeah, stand up to her. I'm sure she'll understand if you don't want to do this thing. Anyways, getting in trouble here isn't exactly fun." Dani sighed.  
>Mimi agreed, looking at her friend. She stood next to her, looking around for Jade. "Why do you listen to her?"<br>Kesi took a deep breath before talking again. "Because she's Hades' daughter and she's big and scary and I know Hades' hates me and I-" She was interrupted by screaming and a dark mist that had spread throughout camp.  
>"What the Hell is that!" Someone yelled.<br>The three girls looked at each other, then ran towards the source of the commotion, which seemed to be the dining pavilion.  
>"Good gods!" Dani and Mimi yelled when they reached the pavilion. "Look at that!" Mimi yelled.<br>There in the pavilion the mist began to grow, capturing some campers as they walked by. Some screamed in fear, others tried running. But their legs didn't move them fast enough.  
>"We've got to do something!" Mimi shouted over the commotion to the girls next to her.<br>"This isn't a good sign!"Dani screamed  
>The other Poseidon girl whirled around, looking for the cause of the mist. It seemed to be a giant hole in the ground of the pavilion, with blackness pouring out of it. She screamed as she felt a giant hand close around her waist, but it was cold as ice, black as the dead of night and strong enough to quickly pull Kesi into the hole without so much as a word to her friends. And suddenly, all she saw was darkness.<br>"Kesi!" Mimi screamed, running after her friend. When things like this happened-which rarely do-Mimi never had enough time to think.  
>"Mimi don't!" Dani screamed back as the black mist engulfed Mimi. Shouting in terror, Mimi was pulled down into the darkness. She blacked out, not knowing what to do. <p>


End file.
